


Dusk

by cultsimulator



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and can kinda be interpreted as anything, but everything else is vague, i mean its definitely romantic, this is a revelation path, this is super vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultsimulator/pseuds/cultsimulator
Summary: And so the moon fell in love with the sun.(crossposted to tumblr)





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just a quick way to get back into the swing of writing after a year of not doing any. super short and sweet to ease my way back in.
> 
> as usual this isnt beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

The moon was a cold and callous man - selfish and spiteful - until he met the sun. No matter how minuscule, he craved to be in the sun's warmth. He knew more than anyone that the world was a cruel place, and had resigned himself to never being able to touch the sun.

The sun was kind and fair. Even under the harshest scrutiny, he would never buckle. Criticism taken with a smile, adjustments made as needed, constantly patching over the holes he wore in himself. He exhausted himself so much that the night was but a distant memory. He wanted nothing more than to share his nights with the moon, bathed in stars.

The haze of dusk brought the two together. The sun and moon tangled as one, sharing gentle touches and tentative kisses on hands, cheeks, lips. And so the moon fell in love with the sun, and the sun with the moon, savoring every moment the world didn't hold them apart.

But the sun must always set. Every day must end. The moon had to take his place in the sky, as the sun disappeared behind the Earth, a solemn reminder of the gaping rift between them. Warmth would vanish and day turned to night as the sun retreated to rest.

The moon rushed to his post, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fleeting sun, longing for the day they can move together. But alas, the sun was already gone. And the moon is left cold, waiting for the sun to rise again.


End file.
